satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Max McAllister
}} |relationships = Satan - Mutual dislike |first = "Maximilian McAllister" |last = "I See What You're Doing" |height = 5'8" |species = Human}} Maximilian James McAllister, better known as Max, is Alex and Carla McAllister's twenty-two-year-old son and Natalie's half brother. Max is often away at college in Washington, making his presence a rarity in the McAllister household, but he and Natalie occasionally video chat. He knows Satan as “Stan,” a freshman Natalie tutors, and does not like him on the grounds that he pushed Natalie off a roof. Biography Max is the 22 year old half brother of Natalie. They share the same mother, but after a divorce and she remarried Mr. McAllister, Carla and Max moved in to Nat’s home. He is rarely seen because he is off attending college in Washington. Max is generally deadpan or gruff, and has adopted a sort of “guardian angel” mentality when it comes to Nat after their mother passed away. He feels it’s his obligation to keep her unharmed when problems arise. Max does not like Satan on the premise of pushing his sister off of a roof, accident or not. He is bisexual and has asthma.thisiskindagross: Character Biographies Appearance Max is of below average height, standing in at 5'8", with a slender build. He has tan skin and short, somewhat messy hair that is a bit redder than Natalie's, as well as freckles and bright green eyes. He has thick, dark red eyebrows and he is almost always wearing a scowl on his face. Max has the fashion sense of a typical college student, gravitating towards casual and comfortable clothes. He can be seen wearing various shades of red, fitting his ill temper and irritability. Personality From what has been seen of Max, he is blunt and sarcastic. He has no qualms with saying what is on his mind the moment he thinks it, especially when irritated. Max's defensiveness is on par with his abrasiveness, and neither trait leaves behind the other when he is angered. His temperament shines through most prominently in his disagreements with Natalie and his altercations with Satan. Because of his rough childhood, Max holds familial bonds in very high regard. He is extremely protective of the ones he loves, especially his younger half-sister Natalie. It can be inferred by his argument with Satan over being an 'absentee sibling' that he harbors guilt for isolating himself from his sister after their mother died. Max is trying his best to compensate for his previous isolation by being there for Natalie as much as he can now, or at least as much as he can while he is away in college. History 's death]] Max's biological father left Carla when Max was a toddler. A few years later, Carla married Alex McAllister, who legally adopted Max and had his last name changed to 'McAllister'.thisiskindagross: 51 Bulk Answered Asks (#11) Carla died when Max was about ten years old, and he coped with it by isolating himself in his room and refusing to acknowledge Alex as a father."Mr. McAllister" Max initially disliked Alex because he was not his 'real' father, but Carla's death actually ended up bringing the two closer together because it forced Alex to prove that he truly cared about the family.thisiskindagross: 51 Bulk Answered Asks (#49) As a result, Max and Alex have grown fairly close over the years. Plot While visiting home, Max sees Satan, disguised as "Stan," sitting on a couch next to Natalie McAllister. Max immediately does not like Satan and asks Natalie who he is, to which she replies that he is the one who pushed her off of a roof. Max immediately begins to question Natalie about Satan, who interrupts their conversation and tells him that he has little control over who Natalie is friends with, given that he is an 'absentee sibling.' This only angers Max more, but Alex walks in and informs the three that dinner is ready, putting an end to their argument. Later, Satan admits that he appreciates Max's type of abrasiveness in humans despite arguing with him earlier."Maximilian McAllister" Max soon returns to college in Washington. Natalie video chats with him after a brief nap, unaware of the Satanic symbols that Satan has drawn all over her face. Max interprets this as a sign that Natalie is not mentally stable, telling her that she should have told him sooner and advising her to go to their pastor. Satan is then shown in his "Stan" form with his hands behind his head, smiling as Natalie notices the drawings on her face and yells at him from the other room."Talk to a Pastor" 's lie]] At a later date, Natalie video chats with Max again. Natalie, secretly wanting to go to Oregon to visit War, asks Max for a favor: she wants Max to lie to Alex and tell him that she is visiting him in college while she actually goes to Oregon with Satan. Max cuts her off mid-proposal and immediately denies her request. However, Satan tells him that his mother was recently in an accident and Natalie wanted to come for emotional support. Though it bothers Natalie that Satan would lie to Max, the lie works and Max lets them go on two conditions: they have to call him every night they are in Oregon and they have to actually visit him at least once."Owe You Big" Two weeks after Natalie returns to California, Max video chats with her. He yells at her for violating his conditions and not visiting him, to which she apologizes. The two bicker for a bit before Max asks Natalie about what happened in Oregon. Natalie tells him the truth, that she "encountered the Devil and fought off Hell." Max interprets this as a joke and leaves the call, not wanting to talk to Natalie if she is not serious."I See What You're Doing" Relationships * Natalie McAllister - Max has a friendly relationship with Natalie. Their dynamic is ironically similar to Natalie and Satan's, where Max's irritability and closed off personality complements Natalie's cheer and optimism. Ever since their mom died, Max has been very protective of Natalie, which can sometimes result in him being overly suspicious of strangers that come into her life. Although he can be overbearing and cynical at times, Max simply cares for his sister and wants the best for her. * Alex McAllister - When Carla first married Alex, Max disliked him. He thought that Alex did not care about him and he was only trying to replace his birth father. However, after Carla died, Max eventually came to respect him after seeing his efforts in trying to keep the family together. * Satan - First impressions often set the tone for the entire relationship that follows, and Max and Satan's first impressions of each other were nothing short of rough. The fact that Satan, or "Stan" as Max knows him, pushed Natalie off of a roof does not settle well with Max at all. As a result, he is harsh and unwelcoming upon meeting him for the first time, and he continues to be throughout the rest of their relationship. Satan, on the other hand, thinks that Max is an "asshole," but admits that he actually values Max's type of inhospitality and discourtesy in humans. Quotes Spoken about Max | | | |8 = Natalie talking to Satan after he lies to Max about his mom getting in an accident|url = https://satan-and-me.fandom.com/wiki/Owe_You_Big}} Trivia * When Natalie was in middle school, she tried to jump out and scare Max as a prank. In his shock, he pushed her away, which led to him falling himself and breaking his ankle when he landed on it.orangesamthoughts: Fun Fact: When Natalie was in middle school she... * Max is majoring in business at college.orangeplum Discord DM * The name "Maximilian" could possibly be a pun for maxi pads, which Natalie summoned Satan with. * Natalie's earliest memory is of Max pushing her on a swing.orangesamthoughts: Extremely detailed character sheet template * Max's birthday is June 12th. The verse Ephesians 6:12 goes as follows: "For we do not wrestle against flesh and blood, but against the rulers, against the authorities, against the cosmic powers over this present darkness, against the spiritual forces of evil in the heavenly places."Biblia: Ephesians 6:12 The "flesh and blood" part of the verse is most likely referring to Max's guardian angel attitude towards Natalie, while "against spiritual forces of evil" is referring to his hostility towards Satan. References Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:McAllister family